21 Days to Love
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Shishido has achieved his Regular position just before the break in the year happens. To avoid staying with his parents on vacation he stays with his best friend... And his friend's older sister's friend. Won't this turn out to be fun? ShishidoxOC
1. The Setup

**21 Days to Love**

* * *

Shishido wasn't exactly thrilled when he decided to stay with his best friend for the Summer break. He felt better than he would have with his parents. He would have been alone since his older brother was busy with things for school. Shishido didn't want to listen to his parents be romantic and crap for the next three weeks.

He removed his blue cap and ran a hand through his poofy brown hair. He missed his long hair, but he felt much more satisfaction with being a Regular again. He had Choutarou to thank for that. Now he had to thank him again for letting him stay in his home. He scanned the room he was in. It was their guest one, a simple style. The sheets were cotton and a blue color. The walls were simply colored an off-white. Nothing special.

Shishido tossed his regular clothing duffel next to the bed and set his tennis things next to it. He was a guy, and guys usually didn't need that many things.

The night had come not long after. It hadn't been an eventful day. Shishido had gone home to Choutarou's from school and put his things in the room. Choutarou's parents told the boys about their plans for the break and how they may not be at the house. There was nothing to worry about though, the two boy's couldn't do much.

Shishido sighed and ran a hand through his hair, walking down the dark staircase. He needed a glass of water. Once his foot hit the last step a bang sounded in the room. He stopped and looked around, shocked and confused. He noticed something on the couch and slowly walked over to get a better look. He raised his head and saw a girl laying on the couch. Her purple tank top was lifted up to reveal her hand covering her stomach. She wore large red pajama pants along with it. She had short black hair and was asleep on the couch. Shishido didn't recognize the girl, but he made a note to ask Choutarou about it in the morning. He still needed his glass of water.

* * *

Shishido groaned as the sunlight reflected from the mirror in the room. He knew that he couldn't get back to sleep after getting woken up. He moved the covers from his legs and swung them over the side of the bed. He needed more water. He scratched his head and walked out of the room.

The poofy-haired boy stopped at the bottom step when his eyes spotted the empty couch. Had he just imagined that girl there? He heard some shuffling from the kitchen and wandered to the entrance, finding that he hadn't. He watched the bedhead black haired girl take something out of the freezer. She studied it for a moment before tearing a small hole in it with her finger. She opened the microwave and set the frozen meal in it. She pressed many of the buttons, canceling a few of her decisions each time before finally choosing one.

Shishido watched her turn from the microwave and pick up a music magazine from the counter. She shifted through the pages, skipping many of the articles as she seemed to be studying it through. After a minute or two she tossed the magazine down and opened the microwave just as it hit zero. She took the meal out and tore off the remaining plastic, took a spoon from one of the drawers, and grabbed the music magazine. She than left out the other side of the kitchen. The boy watching her shook his head in anger and walked into the empty kitchen to get his needed cup of water.

"Ah, Shishido-san."

The boy mentioned looked up from his second glass of water. He saw his friend standing in the doorway, his brown eyes looking worried and his silver hair slightly messed up.

"Morning, Choutarou."

The boy walked into the white kitchen,"Have you been up long?"

Shishido shook his head,"No, I haven't. But who's the chick walking around your house?"

Choutarou gave him a perplexed look, confused by what he meant,"What do you mean?"

Shishido sighed,"Black hair, purple shirt, red pants."

The silver-haired boy realized what he was talking about. His look went from the realization straight to worry,"Oh no, that's my sister's friend. I forgot that Shizuka said she was going to stay here for a bit."

"Isn't your sister in Europe?"

"Yes, but her friend needed a place to stay so that she could find a permanent residence when school started back up."

Shishido nodded, he didn't need to know anymore about the girl. He found out who she was and that was it. He knew he wasn't crazy.

...But the next three weeks would be the most interesting, and crazy, weeks of his life...

* * *

Shishido is my favorite Prince of Tennis character, in a five-way tie of course. I love him a bunch and this will probably end up being one of the many fanfictions I will have about him. Please leave me any reviews.


	2. Week 1, Day 1

**21 Days to Love**

Week 1, Day 1

* * *

"Youichi-san?" Choutarou asked as he lightly knocked on the door to a room. He was now worried that he wasn't being very hospitable to a guest in his house.

The door opened slowly and a girl, obviously shorter than him, stood in the opening. Her black hair was tied up into a fancy bun with a chopstick in it, two long strands framing her face. Her golden eyes looked up to him, studying him. She wore a purple stripe sweater that hung off her shoulders to reveal blue tank top straps. Beneath the seater was a pair of faded flare jeans.

"Um, yes?"

He quickly bowed,"I'm Ohtori, Choutarou."

Her golden eyes sparked and she smiled, breaking her straight face,"You're Emori's[1] little brother?"

He nodded. The girl smiled and bowed back to him,"I'm Youichi, Shizune. Thanks for letting me stay here even though it's your break."

He blushed lightly, easily embarrassed,"No, I'm being a bad ho-"

"Choutarou, what's taking you so long?"

The tall boy stopped and looked to the stairs,"Sorry, Shishido-san!"

He looked to Shizune again,"Would you like to come with Shsihido-san and I? We're going to the courts."

The girl thought for a moment, but nodded quickly,"Yea, sounds like fun. I'll be downstairs in a second."

Choutarou nodded and turned to get down to his friend.

"Sorry, Shishido-san. Youichi-san is coming with."

Shishido rose a brow, but figured he meant the girl that had been walking around earlier that morning. He sighed and waited for the girl.

Shizune slid on her black slip-ons and picked up a small binder. She opened the door to the room she was in, Emori's previous room. She closed the oak door and turned to the steps, making sure everything she needed was on her. Wallet? Check. Cell Phone? Check. Binder? Check. Pants?

Shizune stopped and patted down her legs. She smiled in relief and began down the steps. Check.

Shishido looked to the steps, finally hearing this girl coming. He looked her over as she came down and noticed that her purple striped sweater sleeves were rolled up. This revealed the turquoise and gold braclets on her left wrist, the thick watch on her right wrist, and the small ring on her right pointer. She held a binder and stopped at the bottom step.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Youichi-san, this is Shishido-san. We go to Hyoutei."

Shizune nodded and looked at the Shishido boy. He was wearing a backwards blue cap, but his brown hair stuck out in the front. He had dark brown eyes to match.

"Hello, Shishido-san."

Shishido looked to the Youichi girl. She had her hair up and was pulling at the skin next to her golden eyes. She looked different from the girl he had seen this morning.

"Hello, Youichi-san."

Choutarou glanced back and forth from the two and hoped that the courts would come into view soon. He was worried that they would have clashing personalities.

* * *

Shizune sat on the bench next to the street courts quietly. She had just gotten a grape ponta and was sipping it as she watched the match going on between Ohtori and Shishido. She did find it fascinating. It was a pretty interesting game, tennis. She knew that she could never play it though, she didn't have the stamina for it. She watched Ohtori serve what she had learned was his really fast serve without a name. Shishido had been helping him make the serve faster.

Shizune was a person that watched things closely until she was familiar with it. She always had that look of study in her eyes. She had had it since she was five and was able to yell out her questions to the teachers she had. She raised a hand to push up her glasses, but remembered that she was wearing contacts. She put her hand back down and spotted something in the distance.

"Fascinating..." She whispered and whipped out her binder to jot her small thoughs down.

* * *

"Oi, Youichi-san." Shishido said to get the girl's attention as he wiped his face of sweat. They had made progress in Choutarou's serve, he could feel it getting faster each time he tried to hit it back.

The girl he was trying to get the attention of bit the eraser end of her pencil. She sighed and closed her binder, finally looking up to the boy,"Yes?"

Shishido put his towel away and zipped his bag up,"We're done. Choutarou went to get some water."

She nodded and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. Her sweater lifted up to reveal her hip. Shishido, who had been glancing that way, spotted something black. Before he could get a better look the striped sweater was over it again.

"Shishido-san, I'm back."

Choutarou couldn't help but get this feeling that something had happened, but that was probably just him worrying[2].

* * *

"It sounds like you three had a nice day. How are you liking Japan so far, Youichi-chan?"

Shizune looked up to Emori and Choutarou's mother, Lien. She had short, light brown hair and nice magenta colored eyes. She reminded the girl of Emori.

"It's nice. I'll be able to adjust just fine."

"That's good."

Shizune returned to the food in front of her. Se bunched on the bit of it and glanced around the table. Choutarou and his father were both eating in the same manner, which made it seem like they were twins. Food to mouth, chew, swallow, grab drink. She shifted her glance to Shishido. At the moment he was eyeing one part of the food, contemplating putting the thing in his mouth. The girl looked her her plate and saw the same thing he was looking at was what she had just taken a bite of.

It was edible enough. So, on that note the girl hurriedly finished her food.

"Excuse me, I need to finish some things concerning the Academy." Youichi said, excusing herself.

Lien nodded,"Of course, good night than."

"Good night."

Shishido watched the girl bring her plate into the kitchen and than hurry up the steps. He looked back to the three Ohtori's at the table, feeling slightly out of place now that the only other non-Ohtori had left.

"Shishido-san, are you okay?"

Shishido turned his eyes to his friend,"I'm fine, Choutarou."

The silver haired boy nodded and went back to the small bit of food he had left. A chair moved and Lien stood up. She picked up her plate and looked to her son,"Choutarou."

"Yes, mom?"

"Make sure that there's a blanket next to the couch before you go to sleep. It gets cold downstairs."

He nodded and his mom left for the kitchen with her husband not far behind. Shishido didn't give a second thought to what she said and took a sip of his water. Heat did rise.

* * *

[1] I have made up who his sister is along with his mother and father cause they are never mentioned. Ohtori, Emori is 16 almost 17 with mid-back length silver hair a bits of magenta sprinkled throughout it. She had magenta eyes and wears pink glasses sometimes. She plays the viola and is in school for directing.

Ohtori, Lien is 37 with short light brown hair and magenta eyes. She usually stays at home and is currently not working.

Ohtori, Shoji is 39 with silver hair like his son's and dark brown eyes. He is a lawyer

[2] Choutarou is such a worry wort... It's cute :3

Smiles for all! This was an actual brainstorm for me, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to:

**yuukiyume  
****ZzBlack NightzZ**[I finally spelled it right! XD.]**  
****EcstaticPetenshi**

For what you've done so far. :D

~Tai.


End file.
